In recent years, developments of mobile phones and handy personal computers (mobile personal computer) in which compact cameras are installed have been advanced. For example, the mobile phone provided with the compact camera can capture an image of the calling party as image data by a built-in camera and transmit the image data to an intended party. Such compact camera is generally configured with an image sensor and a lens. Namely the lens forms an optical image on the image sensor and the image sensor can create an electric signal corresponding to the optical image.
Meanwhile, further downsizing of the mobile phones and handy personal computers is being advanced, thus downsizing of the compact camera used in the above equipment is being required. To fulfill the demands of downsizing of such cameras, camera modules configured by integrating the lens and the camera module are being developed.
In Patent Document 1 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-200965), a camera module manufacturing method base on the following manufacturing processes is disclosed. In accordance with the following manufacturing processes of the prior art, an image sensor wafer configured by disposing a plurality of image sensor chips, and a lens array in a shape of a wafer configured by disposing a plurality of lenses having the same size as that of the image sensor chip are prepared first. After that, the lens array is bonded on a surface of the image sensor wafer. Further, the bonded wafers in which the image sensor wafer and the lens array are disposed are cut along cutting grooves so as to separate individual camera modules. Whereby, manufacturing processes are simplified.    Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-200965